


Su mirada

by Jahne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahne/pseuds/Jahne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es simple, una mirada dice más que mil palabras.</p><p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su mirada

Una mirada.

Una mirada dice más que mil palabras..

Una mirada puede demostrar desde cariño hasta odio..

Pero su mirada.. Esa mirada verde…

Era capaz de decir todo lo que callaba.

Los hermosos bosques de Jensen siempre reflejaban todo el amor que sentía por su compañero.

Había un secreto ahí escondido. Un secreto de ambos. Nadie más sabía la verdad y no tenían por qué saberlo.

Pero, quizás, lo único que los podía delatar era su mirada y lo cargada de amor, cariño, devoción y admiración con la que observaba a Misha Collins.


End file.
